Perfect
by Bitter'n'Sweet
Summary: (Chapter 4 is messed up guys! I think it's there....heh . .)When Robin gets abused by his dad, he decides to withdraw from the world. Who can save him? RavenRobin. Rated for kissing and abuse in beginning.
1. Ending the Abuse

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. The only thing I own is the plot of the story. I hope you enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't have to do it!" the masked wonder yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes you do! You will do it!" A bulkier man was holding Robin by the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently, holding a lighter in his hand. He held the lighter close to Robins arm, burning him slightly. Robin's cries of pain weren't heard by anyone but his dad.  
  
He dropped the boy on the ground, staggering to the couch. 'I hate it when dad gets drunk.' Robin thought to himself as he watched his dad guzzle down his seventh beer in a row.  
  
He looked down at his arm, which was singed in several places where his dad tried to get him to smoke, and he refused. He was tired of being punched, kicked, and forced to drugs by his not-so-loving father. This was a last straw for him, and he decided that it was time to get away from this madness and insanity.  
  
'Now I know why mom left him.' Robin said to himself as he snuck upstairs, limping from being kicked in the shin. He made his way to his bedroom, and started grabbing stuff, when he stopped suddenly, holding a picture.  
  
He smiled lightly as he looked at the picture of his dad, his mom, and himself standing by a huge tree in the park. He then frowned as he looked closer and saw a beer in his dad's hand. 'The first time he drank.' He whispered in the quiet room. He didn't realize how quickly you can get addicted and how bad things could get.  
  
Robin shook his head violently, his black hair waving in the air. "I have to get out of here now!" He yelled loud enough for only himself to hear. His mind was definitely made up, and he shoved everything in his bag, dropping the picture and breaking the frame. "Now you're broken, just like me!" He yelled at the photo, opening his window and jumping, silently landing on the ground.  
  
He ran as far as he could away from that house. He didn't want to be stuck in there with his abusive and drunk 'father'. His feet kept running and didn't stop for anything, even when he stumbled and tripped over rocks and ran into people on the sidewalk. His heart was pounding.  
  
When he remembered how mad his dad got, and how he would be if he found out he ran away, he shook heavily, trying to shrug off the feeling of the fire on his skin, his boots kicking him in the legs, and his fists punching him across the face. 'I can't turn back now.' He said as he saw the huge 'T' in the sky.  
  
"The Teen Titans HQ! This is a good place to hide!" He ran into the building, skipping two or three steps on every stair case. He needed to get to his room to hide, to recollect himself. He didn't want to go out into the world ever again, or see the brink of light until his dad was gone. The world to him was void, full of nothing.  
  
As he was thinking to himself, he didn't even realize that he was in the livingroom of the HQ, and the whole gang was sitting on the couch, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play a video game. Starfire cheering Beast Boy on, and Raven reading another book, flipping the pages every 2 minutes or so. He stopped momentarily, catching his breath, and the rest of the group looked at him, their eyes popping out.  
  
"Dear Robin! What has happened!?" Starfire's face was filled with worry, Cyborg just stared at him, and Beast Boy was still playing the game. Raven looked up from her book, she almost falling over onto the floor. He didn't answer her, only looked at all of them, then to Raven, who was actually in a state of shock.  
  
His breathing still heavy, he dashed up the stairs to his room, the slam of his door able to be heard through the whole HQ. The others winced at the sound except for Beast Boy, who jumped when he heard it.  
  
"HEY!? Who dares disturb the game master!?" He put his fist in the air acting all macho until he realized no one was even paying attention to him and he blew out all the air, putting his fist down. He noticed all three of them were staring at the staircase that Robin had dashed up to get away from them.  
  
"What's going on you guys? Why are you staring at the staircase?" He asked, waving his hand in front of Cyborg's face. Cyborg shook Beast Boy violently and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Robin just came in, except he wasn't his normal self. He had bruises and cuts and burns, and he just ran up the stairs." Cyborg finished his sentence and silence fell upon all of them.  
  
"Oh...so..that's why I heard a door slam." He said quietly, ataining all of their gazes. Starfire's was the most serious next to Raven's.  
  
"Beast Boy...Robin needs help. Mental help. I do not think he had a battle with a villain." She said quietly, staring into his big green eyes. Raven looked away, staring at her book again, but not reading it.  
  
"How do you even know what mental help is?" Raven asked the orange girl. She smiled lightly. "I had to have some help." She said in her usual cheery voice. Beast Boy tried to keep from laughing, then went back to seriousness.  
  
"Then we need to help him." He said with a hint of manliness in his voice. The two girls and the robot gladly nodded as they all jumped off of the couch and floor to Robin's room.  
  
Cyborg was the first to knock when they reached the cold metal door. The clash echoed through the hall as he hit the door with his hand. "Robin? It's me Cyborg. I was wondering if you were okay."  
  
A crash was heard inside the room, and some grumbling. "I'M FINE! NOW GO AWAY!" Robin's voice was heard loud and clear, and Cyborg backed away from the door, allowing Beast Boy to try his luck on getting some info out of the Masked Wonder.  
  
Beast Boy too knocked on the door. "Come on Rob. We know something is wrong. Please tell us! We want to help you!" He said as he pounded on the door to try and get something out of him. No response came from the other side of the door this time.Cyborg picked the green one up off of the floor and held him back so he wouldn't knock the door down.  
  
Starfire waltzed over to the door, gently tapping it. "Robin. It's me, Starfire. I am worried for you. And so is Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." Raven looked up at this comment, yet didn't say anything and continued looking down. Still no response from their leader, and they pushed Raven forward.  
  
"Come on Rae. You need to break the door down!" Cyborg urged her to do so, yet of no prevail. She shook her head. "Let him be alone for a while, and he'll come around." She said with no tint of emotion to be found. The others looked at her with blank expressions, and she then turned heel and headed for her room as well, slamming her door.  
  
"I guess we could have expected that." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded fervently. Starfire stood there staring at Robin's door, tears of worry falling down her face.  
  
Beast Boy calmly placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Give him time Star. And give Raven time too." He tried reasurring her, which worked. She wiped her tears and sniffled as she nodded.  
  
"Well group. Let's hit the sack. It's late." Cyborg said as he stretched and headed towards his room. The other two nodded and they too headed for their own rooms, leaving the hall empty. Of course Robin was busy.  
  
"This is perfect." He said as he pulled a pair of black pants and shirt out of his drawer. He slipped the pants on and they fit perfectly as did the shirt. He found some black paint he used for Halloween and put some around his eyes, and he placed a heavy bike chain necklace around his neck. He snatched some chains that were sitting in his closet, and he put two on each side of his pants.  
  
"Time to go Goth." Robin said as he took his stuff off, placed them on a chair in order from his necklace to his shoes. He put on his pajamas and hopped into bed, tossing and turning with memories of what happened earlier that day....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was the first chappie? I hope it was okay. I have a plot for this story, it might seem slow now, but it will pick up later. Please please please read and review! PWEEZ! *^^* I would gladly appreciate it! The more you review, the faster I'll put up the chappies! 


	2. Worries for a Friend

Okay...here is my second chapter! Please Read it and review it y'all!!! *^^*  
  
Disclaimer: Yet again...I do not own Teen Titans...you know, it gets tiring after a while...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next day, the Teens got up, and Starfire began making breakfast. No one spoke of anything, and it was all quiet except for the sizzle of bacon in the pan. Cyborg had his hand under his chin, his eyes just staring into the wall. Beast Boy wasn't jumping around like his usual self. He was sitting there poking a fork into his tofu.  
  
Starfire then put on a cheery smile and brought the food to the table. "Be of cheer Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin will come around eventually, like Raven said." Just as she finished her sentence, Raven came levitating down the stairs, not saying a single word. She found a place at the table and pulled a book out of her cape, reading it without uttering any noise. Cyborg didn't even notice she walked in until he looked up. He jumped.  
  
"Whoa Raven! You scared the crap outta me!" Cyborg said, holding his chest and trying not to fall over. Raven looked up and looked down, smiling so faintly you couldn't even tell she was smiling. Her purple orbs scanned the page, yet they did not register what was there. It was as if they book wasn't there, but Robin's face was. Her finger traced down the page, just as if she was caressing the side of his face. 'What am I thinking!?" She said to herself as she slammed the book shut, looking at the food in front of her.  
  
"You must eat Raven. You need your strength." Starfire said, putting on a fake smile, trying to act cheery. It was no use though. No one was even paying attention anyway, so she frowned and went back to the stove. Raven stared at her food blankly, the vision of the bruised and beat up Robin flashing back in her mind. It wouldn't leave her alone. Thankfully, Cyborg started talking and snapped her out of her little flashback moment.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Cyborg asked with deep concern flowing through his voice. Beast Boy looked up from his spread out tofu and looked back down. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He's never acted that way before. I've never SEEN him that way before." Beast Boy commented.  
  
Cyborg nodded at Beast Boy's comment. Starfire too nodded while stirring coffee inside of a cooking pot. Raven just ate contentedly, not saying anything. She didn't want to. Cyborg sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"I have heard about his father being somewhat of a drug addict." Beast Boy said.  
  
"I haven't. Who told you about it?" Cyborg suddenly became extremely interested in what the green one had to say.  
  
"Robin told me himself. We were just talking and he brought it up."  
  
"Did go into it at all?"  
  
"No. He actually stopped after he said it and walked away without another word."  
  
"Oh man...I thought we were gettin' somewhere." Cyborg said with frustration as he slammed his fist on the table, making the glasses full of juice and milk spill over. Star fire obvoiusly got mad.  
  
"Control yourself Cyborg! You're making a big mess!" She pointed her finger at him and waved it in his face. He turned red and looked down. "Sorry Star. It gets frustrating when your leader and friend is in this state." Cyborg said. Beast Boy looked up from his food again and agreed. "You got that right Cy. You don't seem too worried Star. Is there a reason?" Beast Boy asked slyly, making sure she wasn't part of the reason he was like this. She turned around and gave him a cold look and he closed his mouth.  
  
"Of course not Beast Boy! I just know that if I do not act happy, then I get extremely sad and I cannot stop being sad." She said waving her hands in the air as if she was trying to show them what she meant. Raven rolled her eyes and put it in shorter terms for her. "You mean depression Star." She said shortly and she re-opened her book and continued where she left off, taking bites of her waffle occasionally. Star smiled.  
  
"Yes yes yes! That's it! Depression." She frowned for a second or two before she went to the sink to wash some dishes from earlier. She was worried for Robin, as was everyone else, but she was supposed to be the happy one. She couldn't help but not smile this time. Today was not a day for smiles...  
  
"Maybe he is just going through a stage." Beast Boy said, shrugging his shoulders lightly. Cyborg looked at him sarcastically. "Sure his he Beast. He likes to hurt himself because of a stage." Raven then decided to butt in on this one. "It is possible. It could be depression."  
  
"Well, why is he depressed?" Cyborg asked her. She looked back down and didn't respond anymore. She was preoccupied with her own thoughts of what was going on. He also looked away.  
  
"Maybe...just the trials of growing up?" Beast Boy suggested. They all turned and looked at him and said, "Yeah right!" He sunk into his chair and turned red. "Just a thought..." He murmured to himself. Cyborg rolled his eyes.  
  
"Growing up doesn't give you burns, bruises and cuts!" He once again slammed his fists on the table, making Starfire angry.  
  
"That's it Cyborg! Please leave the kitchen and take your conversation with Beast Boy with you!" She turned back around and said no more, leaving the two boys bewildered. They shrugged and walked to the living room, where they continued their conversation/argument. Raven, meanwhile, was busy in her thoughts, using the information from Beast Boy as her alias.  
  
"Well, if his dad is a drug addict, maybe he hurts Robin in the process by taking his anger out on him. Maybe....he abuses Robin." Raven's thoughts stopped short when she thought about his dad doing that to him. 'Poor Robin...' She whispered.  
  
Starfire heard Raven say something, but decided it was best to be left alone. She continued washing the plate she was washing five minutes ago, the only noise was the sponge making squeak sounds against the china.  
  
Raven shook her head, making her hood fall off of her face to where her concern was visible. 'Why am I worried about him? I haven't been this worried about one of them before. Not like this.' She kept fighting herself in her head, giving herself a headache in the process. She rubbed her temples lightly and she walked through the living room, where the two heroes were still going at it. She sighed inwardly as she made her way up the stairs and went into her room, shutting the door behind her quietly. 'This is going to be hard...especially for Robin.' Raven thought as she laid down on her bed, levitating an icepak towards her from her fridge in her room. She placed it on her head and the visions of Robins face kept coming to her vividly. Meanwhile Robin was also thinking hard.  
  
"Should I go out? Should I let them know what I've become? Wait...I'm a Gothic. I don't care what people think or say. I have now become numb to the world." He said to himself as his eyes narrowed and he opened the door....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How wuz it!? Huh huh huh!? Review and tell me what ya think! I hate ta leave ya on a cliff hanger, but ya know, torture is fun! Muwa ha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Bitter'n'Sweet 


	3. Going Black

Disclaimer: No, I don't own TT...*sighs*  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I am so happy! *^^* I love getting reviews for my stories! *Hugs all the reviewers* Ahem...sorry. Heh, I get carried away. Okay, someone(I forgot who...I couldn't check at the time) told me about an AU? I don't understand what that is....-.-''. And also, for another answer to a question, Robin is going goth because...uh...it's sounds like something someone would do if they went into deep depression. So yah...that's why he's a goth. Anywayz, on to the third chappie! PLEASE R/R!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The Masked Wonder walked calmly to the door of his room, his hand shaking violently. He didn't want to leave his room. 'What if my dad is here looking for me? What if he knows where I am?' These thoughts raced through his head as he pushed the button and his door slid open, revealing an empty hall. He sighed heavily.  
  
'So far so good.' He said to himself as he walked casually, yet looking around every corner to make sure no one was there. When he reached the stairs, he made his way down silently, able to hear voices coming from the living room.  
  
"I think it's growing pains!" Yelled one. "Well I think it's family issues!" Yelled a deeper voice. He knew who the two were, and he rolled his eyes. 'Cyborg and Beast Boy.' He whispered as he peered around the last corner, seeing the two on the couch screaming at eachother.  
  
Starfire watched intently as she finished her dishes, trying to calm them down. "Do not argue. We shall let Robin tell us what is wrong." She smiled, then frowned seeing her small speech didn't work for the two. They continued bickering until they heard Starfire gasp.  
  
"What is it Star--" Beast Boy stopped looking at the alien and over at the steps where a now Goth Robin stood. He too gasped at the sighed and passed out, falling over the couch and headfirst onto the floor. Cyborg didn't move, except for him blinking twice in astonishment. It was all quiet now, no more arguing, the water was turned off on the sink, and Robin was just standing there, staring at his 'friends'.  
  
Starfire was the first to speak. "Robin, why are you dressed up in black? Is there something you need to tell us?" She looked at him with longing eyes, wanting to know why he changed his look. His eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you anything! Now leave me alone!" He swiped his hand in front of him and headed for the door when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He froze.  
  
He whirled around and saw Raven, who's eyes were larger than usual. She didn't say a word, just...stood there. There was an uneasy silence in the room as the three stared at Robin, he staring back at them. Beast Boy finally stirred, and got up off of the floor.  
  
"Dude Robin! What's with the sudden change?" Beast Boy asked worredly. His green eyes bore into Robin, and he didn't like the way it felt, so he turned from the four. "It's none of your business. I'm just not who I was before!" He turned heel, and instead of leaving, he ran strait back up the stairs to his room, making the HQ shake when he slammed it.  
  
"I wonder why he's doing this." Cyborg looked down after he grabbed a vase so it wouldn't fall over. The other three stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking things over. Then Raven, surprisingly, was the first to speak on this one. "I'm going to my room to meditate about this. Maybe I can figure out what is causing him to be this way." She dissapeared once again to her room, shutting her door a little quieter than Robin.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at eachother bewilderingly, as so did Starfire. Worry was written all over their faces, and it was plain to see that even Raven herself was worried for her leader.  
  
"Well, while Raven is meditating, I'm going out for a little walk to think this stuff over." Cyborg commented as he stood up and left the room without another word. The other two stared after him as he shut the door with a quiet click.  
  
"You wanna play a game with me Star? Just to get this stuff off of our minds for a while?" The green one asked. Starfire smiled at the little changling, him staring back. She sighed and sat down beside him, taking a controller in her hand. "I'll teach you how to play." Beast Boy said as he turned on the power.  
  
Meanwhile...Raven was doing some deep soul searching, which no one else but Robin was doing. She decided to pay her personalities a visit....  
  
Robin was also doing some soul searching as well, only in a different way...He paced his room as he thought, rubbing his chin while muttering under his breath. He just wasn't really sure of what to do....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whadya think? I know this one was a little shorter, but please go easy on me! *Hides under the computer desk* Well, Please Read and review, and tell me what you think! I just love cliff hangers, don't you? *^^* Questions are welcome! I'll be glad to answer them in the next chapter, and commenting on some modifications are gladly accepted as well. I'll try and put your comments in as soon as possible! I love you reviewers!!! Ahem...sorry...got carried away again! PLEEZ R/R!!  
  
Bitter'n'Sweet 


	4. Raven's Thoughts

Whoopie! Two chapters in one day! Uh huh! Uh huh! Heh...I did it again...-.- '. I don't own Teen Titans...okay, this is the last time I'm saying that in this story! . It gets kinda frustratin'...^^ Here's chapter 4! R/R!! Pweeeez! Oh, and this is an AU story. ^^ And Robin is goth because...he just is I guess...  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Raven took off her cloak as she sat on the bed, once again with a headache. The pressure of getting into Robin's head was very difficult, and was taking a toll on her powers and head.  
  
"My personalities...maybe they have some advice." She convinced herself as she got up off of her black silk blanket and headed for her mirror. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs, levitating in front of the glass, muttering her chant, "Azarath, metrion, zynthos...azarath, metrion, zynthos!" Her eyes shot open as she used her powers to open up a swirling purple portal in front of her.  
  
She stood up and got on her dresser, crawling through the swirling vortex that was once her mirror. Her eyes closed once again as she spun wildly, heading for the dark world. As she twirled in the black and white, she saw glimpses of Robin's face, tear streaked and full of hurt and pain. She reached out for him, but then it dissapeared with the turn of his head. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing the opening to the unknown world. In her heart she felt rejection and lonliness.  
  
"Wait...I've never hated being alone..." She stopped short as she landed, and her personalities encircled her. The pink one appeared in front of her, smiling and cheery. "Hi Raven! Glad to see you!" She screamed with delight of seeing her own self. Another one stepped up and looked at her with a pale face. "Is something wrong?" Raven shook her head lightly. "Hi worry. And yes, something is wrong." They all gasped, acting like it was a big deal.  
  
"What's wrong then!?" The pink one covered her mouth in shock and worry. Raven rolled her eyes at her personalities over-reaction. "My friend Robin--" "Oooh! That's the one you like isn't it?" She was cut short by the pink one, which agitated her, and she turned red at the mention of her liking him. "I do not like him that way! And he needs my help!" She finished, all the others looking at her. The yellow one was the first to walk to her. "We'll help you Raven." The the pink one hugged her tightly, making her turn red from lack of breath. "Yes Raven, we will help you in any way possible!" Raven smiled at her. "Thanks Happiness." Happiness nodded, thankful that Raven was willing to accept help. Of course, that's the only reason she came here right?  
  
She began walking over to a tree which was leaning downwards with no leaves. The others followed her willingly, all of them scaring off the black crows that still lingered there. Raven sat down with a thud, her personalities not far behind her. Looking up, she started telling them what was wrong with Robin.  
  
"He came in the HQ, with bruises, cuts, and even burns all over his body. He didn't say anything and just ran up the stairs, locking himself away in his room. When he did come out, he was all gothic, and he had on black makeup, and the smile that was usually on his face was gone...it was as if everything was drained out of him. He spoke with no emotion, which is not normal for him, and he shunned all of us away from him. He wouldn't let us help him..." Tears filled in her eyes as she continued, she just couldn't stand seeing one of her teammates this way.  
  
"Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over what could be wrong with him, and I think that Cyborg is right..." She trailed off, getting lost in thought. Happiness jabbed her in the ribs, sending a sharp pain through her body. "Oh...sorry." She muttered.  
  
"What did Cyborg say?" Happiness asked with all attention on Raven, her eyes never leaving her counterpart. Raven looked away and then back to her, trying to remember the full conversation. "He said it could be family problems, and Beast Boy, yesterday he said he remembered Robin talking about his dad being a drunk and could be abusive...and that's all I remember." She said, rubbing her temples, the headache getting stronger. Worry placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, trying to reassure her and calm her down.  
  
"Do you think it might be...his dad abusing him?" Raven said with slight emotion, her eyes shimmering with tears. She had never had emotion for any of the other teammates like this before. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself as she looked at her circle of personalities, who were also in deep thought. One sat at the end of the ledge staring into the fog, one hung upside down while closing her eyes, one was meditating, and the others were just sitting there saying nothing as well.  
  
"It could be...I mean, if he was brused and cut and stuff. It's very possible that is what it is." Worry said quietly, but just loud enough for Raven to hear. Raven nodded to agree with her, but looked down again, shivering. The picture of Robin's refusal to look at her made her insides feel...strange. Robin was always willing to be around her, and now...he refused to be with anyone. She shrugged slightly, thinking to herself that it was a phase he was going through, but he wouldn't have hurt himself and then go gothic at the same time. It was just too confusing for her.  
  
After another hour or so with her counterparts, she thanked them and crawled back through the portal, making sure her eyes were open so that she wouldn't see Robin again. When she was back in the comfort and safety of her room, she changed into her pajamas and pulled back her covers, laying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, for it was only 7:30, but she decided it was best to rest to get rid of her headache.  
  
After several minutes, she sat strait up in bed. She could hear voices coming from the hallway, muffled and deep. She slipped out of bed and slid her door open an inch or two to see Cyborg and Beast Boy standing in the hall. She sighed heavily, relieved it was only her two teammates, still arguing. Raven shut the door once again after they were completely gone, crawling back into bed and laying on her side, staring at the metal door laying in front of her. She knew Robin's room was right down the hall, and all she had to do was walk strait down there and talk to him, but of course he wouldn't listen. She sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else other than Robin.  
  
Starfire, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch still after Beast Boy had left her. Cyborg had come down for a glass of milk and the two went at it again, leaving her all alone with her thoughts. She decided it was time to talk to Robin, and left for his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He he heee! *^^* That's the fourth chapter! Oh and just for no confusion, I really did forget how Raven get's into that other world, I don't really know what her blanket looks like, and I don't know how many personalities are there and what colors they are and what names they have...*breathes heavily* Whew! I'm glad I cleared that up! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and review and tell me what you think! Remember: I love you reviewers! *Hugs them again* ^^''  
  
Bitter'n'Sweet 


	5. Robin Reminisces

Howdy readers! This is my fifth chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters! I'm trying to answer your questions the best I can, so please don't kill me! *Ducks again* Hee hee...heh...here it is! Please read and review! *^^*  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Starfire's eyes darted back and forth as she went up the stairs, the only noise was her feet clapping against the cold metal. She could faintly hear Beast Boy and Cyborg talking, and decided to avoid them. She didn't want them to know she was going to Robin's room, because then they would follow. She waited patiently to hear both heroes' doors to shut, and she started moving again towards his room.  
  
As she passed by Ravens room, she saw her door cracked open a little ways. She peered into her room, noticing she was 'asleep', she shut the door all the way for her so she wouldn't wake. After gently shutting the door, she made her way down the hall to Robins' room.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she knocked on his door, being careful not to wake up the others. No response came from the other side of the door, so she decided to let herself in. Using her powers, she opened the door and stepped inside. She gasped at the sight of the room rearranged, the walls black, and pictures of heavy metal bands pasted on the wall. 'What has happened to the room?' She asked herself as she wandered further inside, the door shutting on it's own.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" A cold voice asked from the corner of the room. She whirled around to see Robin dressed in his Red X costume, and she almost passed out. "Robin, why are you doing this?" She asked with concern. He stared at her for a moment, then made his way towards her. She backed up and ended up on the bed.  
  
"Why? Everything is just peachy, so I decided to change my room, my outfit, my outlook on life!" Sarcasm dripped off of every word, making Starfire cringe. Robin had never acted this way. "There is something wrong Robin. I want to know what it is." Her eyes bore into his own, making him shiver slightly.  
  
"Nothin's wrong! Just leave me alone okay!" He yelled at her, turning his back to her and facing the wall. She looked down in sadness and rejection. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You know, Raven has been the most worried of all of us. I can tell she is, even though she does not show it." She said, smiling at him as he stopped breathing momentarily. He turned to her, and sighed as he sat on the bed beside her.  
  
"You win. Something is wrong...but why do I have to tell everybody?" His voice softened, but didn't change in the tone. Inside Starfire was excited that he would finally tell her what has been causing him to act this way. "Because we're worried about you." She said plainly. He looked down and started his small story.  
  
" A few years ago, when I was about 7, my dad started drinking. It wasn't bad, and he told me it was social drinking. After a while, it got to where he was drinking 5 or 6 a day, then he wouldn't stop drinking them. He started smoking and overdosing on pills, and that's when he got abusive. He tried to make me smoke, and when I refused, he burned me with a lighter." He showed her the scars on his arm, and she gasped. "I'm so sorry Robin. If we had known sooner, we could have helped you." Sincerity and love hung off every word, and he looked to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Star, but...somehow being this way makes me feel better. It just helps me feel independence and security." She looked at him with her head tilted to one side. "It makes you look tough and scary, and no one wants to be around you." She said to him, placing a hand on his. He looked away, and stood up pulling his hand away from hers. "I just don't think you would understand." He said. She smiled and stood up, taking his arm in hers, running out of the room to Raven's room. "I know someone who can though." She said shortly, opening Raven's door with her powers.  
  
Raven sat strait up in the bed, staring at the two intruders. Her eyes narrowed as Starfire sat down on the edge of the bed, dragging Robin down with her. "What are you two doing here..." She stopped short as she saw Robin with his Red X suit on and staring at her.  
  
"Raven, Robin needs your help. I got his story of why he is this way, and I don't know if you can help him. Raven turned the other way, then looked back at the two. She sighed. "Well, what's the story?" She asked impatiently. Robin told her what was going on at home, and why he came in the other day the way he did." Her eyes were wide and full of concern. "Why...why didn't you tell this to us earlier?" Her voice actually had emotion, causing the lamp beside her to shatter into a million pieces. They all looked at the broken lamp, then back to eachother. He shrugged.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you...and I didn't want help with my dad. I thought I could handle him myself." He said. Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him close to her her face. "You did worry us! You did! You changed your attitude, your clothes!" She let him go and he was shaking. Raven's face softened.  
  
"Relax Star. It's a natural reaction to keep it to yourself, and to try and do it on your own." She looked at Robin and smiled in reassurance, and he stopped shaking and smiled very slightly. She turned serious again and looked him strait in the eyes. "Please, next time tell us what is going on. One of us CAN help you." He nodded in agreement, and headed for the door.  
  
"Thank you Star, Raven." He nodded again and left the room, leaving the two girls alone. Raven looked to Starfire and smiled again. "Thanks Starfire for bringing him to me, and for getting him to tell you what was wrong." Starfire smiled happily and headed out of Ravens room. "You are welcome friend Raven." She walked out and the door shut. Raven breathed heavily and covered herself up, finally dozing off into a deep sleep.  
  
Robin was heading back to his room, about to go in, when Starfire came back up to him. "Robin, do you think you will change back? Please?" She asked pleadingly. He didn't smile. "I don't know Star. I might not ever change." He opened his door and Star grabbed him by his arm. "Please convert back to good! Please Robin!" He pulled away in anger and slammed his door in her face.  
  
"What am I going to do!? What what what...." He banged his head on the wall, trying to focus. "It's no use..." He walked over to his bed and laid down, trying to figure out what he was going to do...  
  
Starfire ran to her room crying. She just couldn't figure out what she did wrong. "I was just trying to bring him back to good." She sat on her bed, and put her head in her hands, tears flowing through the cracks in her fingers. She eventually fell asleep, and landed on her side on the bed, sleeping like a little baby...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! That's it for this chapter! The next one or two might be kinda short, but there is a reason...mostly for cliffhangers *snickers* and because...that's how the plot is...heh heh heh...-.-'' Well, please review and tell me what ya think! Thankies!!  
  
Bitter'n'Sweet 


	6. Robin's Escape

Thank you all so much for reviewing my story! You guys are great! ^^ And just for a warning: The next two chapters or so might be a little shorter than the others, so bear with me! The plot has cursed me so...the way I did it made these two pretty short...heh...oh well, I still hope you enjoy it, and please read and review! Hee hee! *^^*  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Robin's head was throbbing, no matter how hard he tried to relax. Starfire's words were echoing loud and clear, though no one else could hear it. 'Why change? It won't make a difference...' He thought. He tossed himself to the other side of his bed to face the once brightly lit window.  
  
'My life's a complete wreck. What in the world am I gonna do!?' He was screaming at himself, which wasn't helping his throbbing head. He eyes wandered around the room, observing what he had done to it, and then down at himself to see what he had become...distant, hollow, quiet,...and now lonely.  
  
The once happy young leader who was full of energy and life was now out of energy and practically dead. He stood up off of his bed and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
"So...this is what I look like? This is what I've become?" He looked down at his hands, which he clenched into fists. He looked back up and narrowed his eyes, staring at the grim creature before him. Rings were hung loosely under his eyes, his hair was everywhere, he had lost weight from loss of not eating, and he lost some muscle tone(I don't even think he had any to begin with lol).  
  
'I have changed. But...it feels good to be different. I am somewhat enjoying it.' He convinced himself. He looked once again to his hands, then to his mirror self, then to the door. He felt like he had two choices. Have his 'friends' stare at him awkwardly and keep their distance for the rest of his and their life, or run away to somewhere where he will be accepted.  
  
He slugged back over to his bed where he sat and stared at the dimly lit lamp beside him. He lost his light. He was just as dim as the lamp. Once bright, it lost energy and was now of not much worth to anyone...including himself. He slammed his fist on the bed, making it move slightly. He had to get out his anger, but here, he couldn't. Here, he just wasn't excepted anymore. Here...he was of not much worth to anyone...including himself.  
  
His eyes shifted to the floor. He didn't know what to do anymore...his head was hurting. It was hard to concentrate now. "I know. I'll go somewhere where I'm accepted, and where I can be what I am now. I can let out all of my anger, and I will NOT be worthless!" With that, he stood up and started packing his stuff.  
  
After a few minutes, he finally came across a picture of his friends that he had. He saw himself in the middle, a mile-wide smile pasted on his face. Starfire, who wasn't used to pictures, started crying, and Beast Boy tried to comfort her. Raven just stood there with a blank expression. "Raven..." He whispered as he ran his thin finger over her picture. He realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away from the picture. He stuffed in his bag subconsciously, and packed everything else in. He then got up off of the floor and headed for the door. As he did, he looked back at his quarters.  
  
It was always there for him. When he was sad, angry, happy, depressed...it was always there. But he needed a real friend. Something that could actually move and show feelings towards him. He shook his head and headed out of his bed room door, heading down the stairs.  
  
His back hit the wall as he made sure he wasn't seen by anyone that might be getting up for a late-night snack. He sighed and continued down the stairs, stepping onto the floor of the living room. Memories flooded into his head as he stared at everything standing there. He could remember one time when Beast Boy accidentally kissed Starfire.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
BB: Hey! Come on Cyborg! Give it back!  
  
Cyborg: NO WAY! Last time you had chocolate, you couldn't sleep for a week!  
  
BB: *snatches the chocolate out of Cyborgs hands* Ha ha! I got it! *Eats the whole thing, and in seconds, he's all hyper*  
  
Cyborg: I told ya so.  
  
BB: *Runs up to Starfire* Hey hey hey! Whatcha doin'!? Huh?....You're kinda cute...*kisses her*  
  
Starfire: Beast Boy! What did you do!?  
  
BB: Uh...I don't really know...*snaps back to reality*  
  
Cyborg: You just kissed Star BB.  
  
BB: ACK! *Turns red and runs off up the stairs with a confused Starfire*  
  
:::End Flashback:::  
  
Robin couldn't help but laugh slightly at the thought. He then realized he was wasting time with memories and straitened his face. 'No more memories like this.' He said to himself. He didn't want anything to do with these people anymore. He felt useless as it was, and here they are pressuring him. He shook his head violently and made a B-line to the door, opened it, and dissapeared into the stormy night.  
  
As he trudged along, his face wet with rain and tears, his hair pasted to his head, he couldn't help but think about his 'friends' now. He didn't know what they would think, say...of course they might not even care. He came to them for help, and he didn't get much help. Well, of course he did, but he didn't think so.  
  
"I'll show them! I'll...I'll..." He stopped and looked up at a huge building and stared for a second. Then a smirk came over his tear streaked face. He walked in quietly and saw a few shadows standing there.  
  
"I want to join you..." Robin said quietly. The few that were standing there laughed and led him to another part of the building, him laughing with them now....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ha ha ha ha! Another cliffie! So...whaddya think!? Huh huh huh!? Now, don't jump to conclusions folks for now. The next chapter will answer all your questions. Oh, and to clear this one thing up...the reason Robin wants revenge is because he feels like when he came to his friends for help, they really didn't seem to care and didn't help him much, even though you and I know they did try and help him. Now that that's cleared up...please R/R! Thanks to all who has reviewed my story! It is muchly appreciated! Chapter 7 comin' up!  
  
Bitter'n'Sweet 


End file.
